1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subminiature imaging optical system, and more particularly, to a subminiature imaging optical system installed in a mobile telecommunication terminal or a personal digital assistant (PDA), or used in a surveillance camera or a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, regarding an image pickup system, studies have been conducted on camera modules for telecommunication terminals, digital still cameras (DSCs), camcorders, and personal computer (PC) cameras which are attached to personal computers an imaging device. Here, an image-forming lens system is the most important component of such an image pickup system to obtain an image.
The lens system needs to be high-performing in terms of resolution and image quality, thus complicating a lens configuration. However, such structural and optical complexity leads to increase in size, posing a difficulty to compactness and thinness of the lens system.
For example, a camera module should necessarily be miniaturized to be installed in a mobile phone more efficiently. Also, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) used in the camera module as an image sensor is gradually increased in resolution and reduced in pixel size. In turn, the lens system included in the camera module needs to be smaller-sized and thinner while attaining high resolution and superior optical capabilities.
Here, in a case where the CCD or CMOS with 3 million pixels is employed, only three sheets of lenses or less may be arranged to satisfy optical capabilities and miniaturization. However, in a case where three sheets of lenses or less are applied to a high-resolution imaging device such as the CCD or CMOS with at least 5 million pixels, each of the lenses should be increased in refractivity, and thus is hard to be machined. This as a result renders it difficult to achieve both high performance and miniaturization of the lens system. Thus, four sheets of lenses may be employed, but when a spherical lens is utilized in this configuration, the optical lens system is increased in total length, thereby hardly miniaturizable.
Therefore there has been a demand for a lens system for a camera module which can be subminiaturized and realize optical capabilities.